


You look good in red

by Ka5hew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read as platonic Cas/Dean, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: Dean takes Cas out for Halloween when Sam refuses to go.





	You look good in red

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Halloween but I got busy, anyways here it is now!

Dean loved Halloween. Yes it was full of wrongly portrayed supernatural creatures, and yes, it usually ended with some idiot accidentally summoning a demon or something, but part of Dean couldn’t help loving it. 

Of course, Sam didn’t feel the same. And he’d made that clear many, many times. 

“No! Absolutely now way am I going trick or treating with you Dean!” 

“Come on Sammy! It’s one night a year!” 

Dean was standing, a black cape draped over his shoulder and a batman mask in his hand.   
He was driving back to the motel when he saw the cheap costume, and he just couldn’t resist getting it. 

“Dean, this is ridiculous! We’re both fully grown men, I’m not doing this!” 

And with that, Sam left the room, stealing Deans beer as he did so. 

“FINE! I’ll just go find someone else to go with me! “ 

“Dean, why are you yelling?” 

Dean jumped as Cas suddenly appeared behind him.

“AH! Cas! Man, how many times, don’t do that!” 

“ I apologise, I came to see if you needed my help with the demon case you had”

“No,no, we managed to sort that out” 

Dean ran a hand over his face, when his brain suddenly started to form an idea. 

“Actually...”   
He looked up to Cas, a grin creeping its way into his face.

“You might just be the person I’m looking for...” 

————————————————

One hour later, and Cas was with Dean in some town overrun with kids dressed in various different costumes.   
Dean, of course, was having the time of his life. It was obvious from the massive smile he wore, which was still evident from under his mask.

He had managed to convince Cas to change his usual blue tie for a red one.   
“You’ll look like Constantine” he said - whoever that was. 

The pair went around, Dean occasionally pointing out some kids dressed up, trying to explain to Cas what they were supposed to be. (Of course Cas had no idea, but nodded anyways) 

By midnight, most of streets were empty and quiet. Dean, still grinning , although he looked a lot more tired now, turned to Cas,

“Hey Cas, you wanna go grab a beer?” 

“Um ... sure Dean” 

The two of them slowly made their way towards the nearest bar, shoulders touching as they sat down and got a drink.

“Y’know, you look good in red”   
Dean suddenly spoke. 

Cas turned to face him and noticed that he had taken his mask of. 

Without it, he looked a bit weird, just a cape on his shoulders and a black shirt on underneath, but Cas felt that the black made Deans eyes glow Brighter than usual in the dimly lit bar. 

He realised he was staring, and should probably look away, but Dean, in his partially drunken state, didn’t seem to mind, making Cas, forget all previous comments on ‘personal space’ as he shuffled closer so their knees pushed up against each other’s. 

“Thank you, Dean”

“You should wear it more often” 

Cas just smiled as Dean proceeded to put his arm around Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas loved seeing Dean like this, comfortable and happy. As Dean went on to drunkly babble on about Sams terrible music taste, and how batman was clearly superior to superman, Cas slowly guided him back to the motel. 

By the time they had got back, Sam was asleep, so Cas helped Dean to his room, the whole time Dean was leaning heavily into Cas. 

Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath on through his shirt as he mumbled incoherently into his chest. 

Laying Dean down onto his bed, Cas sat down in chair beside him. 

Watching Dean sleep was peaceful; his whole body seemed to relax, making him look younger. 

When Dean was asleep, Cas thought back to the evening and smiled to himself. 

—-   
When Dean woke up the next morning he had a serious hangover. His whole head was pounding and everything hurt. But he also felt a sense of warmth as the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. 

Of course, Dean being Dean, didn’t mention it to anyone (especially Sam) but he kept the costume, and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Cas that day, with a red tie around his neck.


End file.
